Forbidden Lover
by Lareka
Summary: Why?" Kagome gasped as she was pulled into his chest and held tightly. He laid his lips on top of her head with a soft, smeet kiss. "Because I love you, Kagome..." INCOMPLETE! ON HOLD!
1. Kikyou Suspicion and The Truth About Kag

Forbidden Lover

_Go easy on me this is my first fic! I'm trying!!_

Chapter 1-Kikyo's Suspicion

_Once, along long time ago, Lord Naraku had a maid that he himself fell in love with. Her name was Kikyo. He took her to his place and after a while he asked her to marry him. _

_She said yes, of course. But you see the night before a dark Lord known as; The Vampire Lord had placed a curse over the land. He cursed them to be the thing he was and every generation afterward would be as well. _

_Kikyo was just Naraku's slave at the time so she did not get cursed. See, cause the Dark Lord cursed all ruality. _

_Naraku new this and grow even more worried when Kikyo announced that she was pregnant. As the fear hightened, he sent KIkyo and the unborn child to live with his dear old pal, Inutaishio. _

_Two days later, Naraku was found dead in the middle of his garden. Bruality murdered!_

Kagome walked back to her and her mothers (Kikyo) room. She had just got done serving Lord Sesshomaru his nightly snack and was headed to bed. She put her collar back in place as she walked.

**Flashback**

_**Sesshomaru lifted his head quickly away from Kagome's neck. A drop of blood ran out of the side of his mouth and down his cheek. Kagome reached up and wipped it away. She put the blood to her mouth but Sesshomaru's hand stopped her. She looked up at his face and he shook his head. **_

_**" No, you stick to your own kind!!" Tears rolled down her face and she throw herself at him. She sobbed hysterically as he closed his eyes and stroked her hair.**_

_**" But, Lord Sesshomaru, you said we would be together! You said-," her febal words where cut short by a heated and passionate kiss by him. She and he had done this many times before, so she did not hesitate to open her mouth for him. Except this time, instead of him exploring her mouth, she explored his. She had done this many times and was very skilled with wrapping her tongue around his fang and gently pulling it causing a pleasing moan of pleasure from her lover. This time though he jerked his head back quickly away from her. He fell on his ass to and just set there breathing rapidly. **_

_**Kagome took a cautious step toward him, with one hand on her heart. She stared at him in confusion. 'She's to innocent to even have that talent with her tongue.' Sesshomaru thought as he recontrolled his body.**_

_**" Lord Sesshomaru, forgive me I was out of line. I shall leave if you wish it." Sesshomaru's eyes grow cold at her self-pity act. He could easily see straight threw her. The way her body tensed, the way she sqweezed her eyes shut in anger and torment, the way she tried hard to keep her fists from clenching. Sesshomaru frowned, before getting up and walking to the window. He leaned on the brick wall as he looked out it and crossed his arms. When he did speak, he spoke so coldly it scared her more then he probably intented.**_

_**" Do not speak to this Sesshomaru in the way that you should, if you do not truly respect him! Leave now!" Kagome took one step toward him.**_

_**" But, Lord Sesshom-"**_

_**"NOW!!" Kagome fell backwards on her ass before moving quickly to get up and leave. Just as told.**_

_**End Flashback**_

__Hot, wet tears ran down her face as she came to her door in the servents quarters. She stopped and looked at her hand, which, held a tear. Quickly wipping her face she opened the door and walked in. She closed it softly as not to wake her mother. Too bad her mother was still awake anyway. As Kagome started to turned around from the door she heard her mother's small, sweet voice.

" Dearest one, what causes you trouble?" Kagome stayed turned to the door and then her shoulders shook from a moment before she was on the ground at her mothers feet sobbing in her lap. (Forbiddendeath: Her mother is on the bed so that should explain some.) Kikyo smiled sweetly down at her daughter as she stroked her daughters hair. Naughty thoughts entered Kagome's head. 'I wonder if this stroking hair thing is going to be one of my sexual weakness? What the hell am I thinking!? Bad, Kagome!!'

" Kagome, my dearest one, what ills you?" Kagome lifted her head and wipped her eyes. She sniffed once then smiled at her mother.

" Nothing, mother, I would rather not talk about it. . . . . .how about I cook dinner?!" Kikyo blinked at her daughter before smiling once again, sweetly and tilting her head with her eyes closed.

" Sweetheart, did you not forget that all servents will be dining with Lord Inutaishio, Lady Izayoi, Lord Inuyasha, and Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome groaned, both inwardly and out loud. Causing her mother to look at her strangly. Kagome shook her head in denial. Kikyo put a hand on her daughters arm and get real curious when she tensed.

" Kagome, take off your collar?" Kagome's eyes widened and she shook her head as she stepped back a step or two. Kikyo's eyes hardened as her answers now held there key. Kagome's eyes widened more as she saw something she had never seen before. Her mother's eyes lost there joy, there happiness. They now became a black void. Kikyo reached out her hand as a gesture to the same question she spoke only moments ago. Kagome looked down defeated as she reached for the collar. Then there was a knock on the door, causing both Kagome and Kikyo to jump and look toward the door. Kikyo looked back at her daughter and mouthed ' We are not done here!' before gracefully walking to the door and answering it. Who stood out side made Kagome wince, in memorial pain. It was. . . . . . . .

Forbidden Lover

I bet you thought it was Sesshomaru, didn't you? Well, guess what...?

You're right it is Lord Fluffy-kins!! He! He! He!

Chapter 2- The Truth About Kagome

It was Sesshomaru. KIkyo looked at her daughter and caught her wince. Her eyes narrowed into black nothingness. She turned back to Sesshomaru with a sweet smile.

" How may we help you this evening, Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru did not miss the wince from Kagome when her mother said we nor did he miss the wince from her when she saw him. He narrowed his blood red eyes and spoke coldly to her mother.

" This Sesshomaru has come to escort your daughter to dinner." Kikyo answer in her cold voice that made Kagome shiver, hell, it even made Sesshomaru shiver, inwardly.

" Unfortunately, my lord, she is not yet dressed." Kikyo was about to show him to the door when he decided to just piss her off more.

Sesshomaru looked cold and dangerously down at Kagome's mother and stared straight in to her eyes as a challenge.

" Then this Sesshomaru shall wait until she is clothed properly." Kikyo was silent for a moment which caused Sesshomaru to narrow his eyes on her face and dared her to defy him. Kagome, scared for her mother's life, spun around and talked as she walked to the other room.

" It is okay, mother! I shall change now and go with him!" She disappeared around the corner. Sesshomaru started to walk to the chair in a far corner, but KIkyo grabbed his arm. She looked straight in to his eyes and said in a souless, emotionless voice.

" You hurt my daughter and I'll kill you." Sesshomaru looked down into her face, betraying no emotion what so ever.

" Do you think so low of this Sesshomaru, Kikyo?" Kikyo shook her head and returned to looking at his face as she let go of his arm. He turned to her completely.

" No, my lord, I do not. I think that you hurt her and you did not even realize it. I think you hurt her because you thought she was careless for you." A moment passed, before Sesshomaru resumed walking toward the chair. Once he sat down he looked out the window and answered her.

" You are right, of course. This Sesshomaru feels foolish for what he has done. This Sesshomaru was raised better then this shame. Kagome does not deserve someone like this Sesshomaru. She deserves a chance with her own kind." Kikyo started to laugh. Sesshomaru's eyes hardened more. (Forbiddendeath: Is that possible?) He stared at her coldly.

" What is so amusing?" Kikyo's laughter ceased after a moment longer. She looked at Sesshomaru with a heart filled smile. She tilted her head at him curiously.

" So tell me, my lord, what is going to happen to her human lover, when she turns on him in not, but 7 days away?" Sesshomaru tilted his head in a curious fashion this time. If it had not been for his reputation, Kikyo would have walked over to him and scratched behind his ears. (Forbiddendeath: AHHHHHH!! He is SSSSOOOO cute!!)

" What is it that you mean?" KIkyo stared at him, wondering in silence.

" Do you not know? Do you not know why everybody looks at her in disgust? Just like your brother. Do you not know who her father is?" Sesshomaru clenched his eyes shut and bore his fangs as he gripped the chairs arm rest, tightly.

" Woman, this Sesshomaru has no idea what you are talking about! Please, kindly, get to the point you are trying to make! This Sesshomaru has little to no patients!" Kikyo bowed apologedically.

" Forgive me, my lord! Kagome is not a human as you seem to think she is. Maybe this will tell you something. Her father was Lord Naraku." Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

In other room. . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome crawled up into a little ball and wrapped her arms around her knees as she drew them up to her chest. She cried as soundlessly as she could. She worried for her mother. She reached up a hand and slipped off her collar. She sat it softly down on the ground beside her. She then reach with the same hand and put it on the puncture markings there. She found out, the first time, that when she touched it warmth would spread out all over her body, followed by a pleasure, that she found out, caused her to orgasm. Kagome bite her tongue to stop from crying out. She bite it so hard that it began to bleed. Surprisingly, when the blood reached to the surface skin, she enjoyed the taste. It tasted so good she actually bite her tongue again, this time hard, just to draw more blood out.

Back to Kikyo and Sesshomaru . . . . . . .

Sesshomaru sat in the chair, shock writen all over his face. (Forbiddendeath: Well, they say there is a first for everything.) He looked toward the door Kagome was in. Well, that just blows away his 'sadness of letting her go' plan, but it also blows away his mind. Sesshomaru looked at Kikyo and saw only sadness.

" Is she aware of the matter?" Kikyo shook her head before lowering it. She then walked over to the bed beside the chair he sat in with her head still bent. Sesshomaru could smell oncoming tears.

" I am afraid to tell her now. I am afraid that she will hate me for not telling her what she really is." Kikyo now had tears rolling down her face. She did not shake or sob, it was more of silent tears. She gasped as she felt Sesshomaru lay a hand on her leg. She looked at his face, waiting for a explanation.

" Your daughter loves you more then you could possiblily amagine. This Sesshomaru knows because when he feds all he hears in her mind is that it is only her mother that she will ever be truly loyal to." Kikyo gasped in horror. She stood up so quickly Sesshomaru had to blink to actually see her move.

" You fed off of her!? How many times!?" Sesshomaru nodded to answer her first question and she fell to the floor because her legs no longer seemed to support her. After recovering from that she shook her head and looked up at him.

" Please answer, Lord Sesshomaru! How many times!?" Sesshomaru thought about it for a minute and decided that it would be best for Kagome's sake if he answered.

" 7 times." Sesshomaru suddenly stood. Kikyo did as well. Sesshomaru looked toward the door to the room Kagome was in. 'Blood!' Kikyo looked at Sesshomaru, before following his gaze.

" What is it?" Sesshomaru answered without hesitation.

" Blood . . . . ." Kikyo gasped and it brought Sesshomaru's attention to her. Her hand flew up to her mouth as she just stared at the door.

" Lord Sesshomaru, would you do anything for my daughter? Would you give up your blood for her?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened just the slightest bit.

" What is it that you mean?" Kikyo looked down once again. Her eyes where now shaded by her bangs.

" Each time you drank her blood, you speed up the process by one day. You drank from her seven times and in seven days is her 18th birthday. Meaning that today is the day that she turns. She probably cut herself in there and got it in her mouth when she did she begin cutting herself more to get more. That is why you smell blood. I am asking you if you love her will you give her your blood or will you let her drain herself to death." Sesshomaru took in this infomation quickly. He nodded to her and said that he loved her daughter very much and would do anything for her. Suddenly there where heavy knocks on the door. Inutaishio's voice came threw the heavy door.

" Sesshomaru! I know you are in there! I want to know what is going on right now!" Kikyo and Sesshomaru looked at each other again. Kikyo gestured toward the door Kagome was in.

" Go to her, there is little time! I shall deal with your father!" Sesshomaru nodded, before he ran into the next room. Kikyo turned toward the door and answered it.

" Good evening, Lord Inutaishio!"

Other room . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sesshomaru opened the door to fine Kagome curled into a ball with her face at her wrist, sucking. She grew paler by the minute. Sesshomaru rushed over to her. She rocked back and forth with a peaceful expression and her face

" Kagome, stop!!" Sesshomaru yanked her wrist away from her mouth. She gave a cry of pain. He pulled her into his chest and held on with his elbow as he used one claw to slit the opposite wrist. He then crawled in behind her, holding both her hands in his own hand and keeping her from escaping as well. She keeped clawing and crying. Finally, after getting into a comfortable position behind her he pulled her back to his chest and offered his wrist to her. Her crying caused her to get the blood in her mouth. It get her attention and she sealed her lips over his open wound. Her newly found fangs dug deeply. Sesshomaru groaned. Not only was he helping her become what is her true nature, but he was going to end up losing control and taking her innocence.

Back to Inutaishio and Kikyo. . . . . . . . . . . .

Inutaishio bowed with one arm on his stomach and the other behind his back.

" How fare you this evening, Lady Kikyo?" Kikyo smiled with great gratefulness. She to bowed to him. Except she bowed like the servents did. She sat on her knees with her whole body bent at his feet. Inutaishio sighed, kinda, frustrated. He then got on one knee and put a finger under her chin and lifted her off the ground.

" Kikyo, how many times have I told you, you are not a servent here. You are here because I owe Lord Naraku and I am grateful to have you here to protect you. Which reminds me, what day shall she be with us?" Inutaishio watched as Kikyo dropped down on the bed and pat the spot beside her.

" Come, my lord. I must tell you of some unexcepted recent events." Intaishio nodded and closed the door before walking to the bed and setting down.

" Go on."

Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome. . . . . . . . . . . .

Kagome lifted her head and looked at Sesshomaru throw glassy, tear filled eyes. Sesshomaru reached up and wiped the lonely tear that poured down her face.

" Lord Sesshomaru, what is happening to me?" Sesshomaru reached behind her head and tugged it to his chest. He cuddled her and rubbed her back. He pulled her as close as he possibly could. He closed his eyes and his heart ached with every sob she made.

" It is okay, Kagome! It will pass quickly. Look at this Sesshomaru. Look into this Sesshomaru's eyes." And she did. Once she did she stilled. She tried to look away but found her body paralyzed. Once in his eyes, you don't get out unless he wishes it so. The blooded red swirls circled around black. His pupil dilated then spread wide and her world went black. When she fell, he caught her and closed his eyes. He slowly began to get up as to not wake her. As soon as he was up the door open to reveal his father and her mother. He looked at them with a frown. Inutaishio shot Sesshomaru a look that said if-you-hurt-her-I-will-take-away-your-pissing-rights.

" If you wish it you may take her to your room and skip the feast, whereas, I and Lady Kikyo shall go now." Sesshomaru nodded toward his father infact that was all that changed on him.

" Yes, father. This Sesshomaru wish it so." Inutaishio rolled his eyes at his sons grammar. He really wish his son would get over this whole third-person thing he had. But he nodded none-the-less.

"Very well then." Inutaishio looked at Kikyo and vice-versa and they nodded to each other and left. Sesshomaru looked down at his Kagome. Then his mind went in to shock. (Forbiddendeath: I seem to be saying this alot, but is that possible?) His! Where the hell had that come from?! She was not his, she was her own person. Though, his body begged to differ. And so did a lot of the demon servants. Countless times the Tigress would come barging into his bed yelling that he belonged to her and no one else and thats when she finds the girl she would kill her. Each time he re-acted with rage but never could come to kill the Tigress. She was pure and purity could be very hard to destroy.

2 hours later . . . . .

Kagome woke up feeling very dizzy and her body hurt. 'What happened? Where am I?'

" You are in my room." Kagome looked to her left startled. At that Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows with his arms crossed and his stern face. Kagome grinned like a chetchered cat. 'Oh, now I defenitly got to remember!' Her eyes grow as large as a new born baby and she slapped her head repeatedly. ' Bad Kagome! Bad, bad, bad!' She looked up to see Sesshomaru looking at her in amusement. That just set her off. She got up and put her hands on her hips and looked at him as Rin would do.

" You think it is funny, do you? Well, I don't! You've bewitched me because that was defenitly not something I would say or think!" Sesshomaru sighed and shook his head.

" Ah, Kagome you are still nothing more then a child." That pissed her off. She pointed a finger at him and spoke angerly.

" What did-" He cut her off with a kiss. She of course, never could refuse him, salvaged it. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, anger foregotten. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist. His hot sweet tasty lips trailed to her neck where he paused causing her to look at him. His hard cold furious yet passionate eyes stared up at her.

" Do you want this Kagome? Is this what you wish from me, _Doh Neval? _This Sesshomaru does warn you this. For if you wish this then you sentence yourself to me for the rest of our eternity."Kagome blinked not hearing anything more then the language he just used she put her finger to her mouth resembling a child.

" What language is that?" Sesshomaru sighed and closed his eyes while letting her go. Kagome, being deep in thought was not prepared for it and fell against his chest. She blushed and yanked away muttering a "sorry" and then looked out the window to embrassed to met his gaze. Sesshomaru smirked. After all they shared she still got embassed from the slitest touch when he did not have her heated.

" The language is that of mine and your people. You are what I am, Kagome, your mother has informed me of such." Kagomes eyes widened and stumbled backwards shaking her head no.

" NO I do not believe you! I will not! I could not! NOOOOO!!" And she took off running out the castle to the forest with Sesshomaru right behind her yelling her name. When she ran so far that she no longer heard him she clapsed against a tree and just cried. Then she cried herself to sleep.

Chapter 3 - The Demon With The Face Of An Angel

_**Fluffy comes and gets her!! Fluffy comes and gets her!! YYYAAAAAAAYYYYY!!**_

A/N:

The tigress is a princess of another country, you will no her soon,k?!


	2. The Demon With the Face of An Angel

Forbidden Lover

Chapter 3 - The Demon With The Face of An Angel

A/N: Here it is finally! The next chapter to Forbidden Lover!!! Have fun and enjoy!

And remember Izayoi, Inutashio, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Rin, Kohaku, Kikyo, Naraku, and Inuyasha do not belong to me...~sad face~ They belong to Rumiko Takakashi! ^-^

Sesshomaru sighed as he closed the doors to his fathers office. He walked down the hall toward the dining hall. He lifted an eyebrow as Rin came running passed him giggling. He looked back toward the dining room after she turned the corner and narrowed his eyes as he watched Miroku and sango giggle at her younger brother. He straightened himself as he walked throw the doors. Everybody in the room stopped all movements. He walked straight up to Sango. She stiffened.

" Yes, my lord?" She bowed as she said this. He frowned.

" Your brother has done something uncharacteristic to my ward, has he not? I do not approve of this at such a young age." He shook his head and looked her dead in the eye with a serious but threatening look.

" Do not let it happen again..." With that he walked away, leaving her, Miroku, and Kohaku with a look of horror. He smirked as he heard Kohaku start to cry. He walked throw the double doors, into the kitchen. There stood Kagome chopping up a carrot. He grinned and walked up behind her. Then wrapped his arms around her from behind. She stiffened and started to shake.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is that i may do for you?" She said in a soft, yet serious tone. He lifted an eyebrow at her attitude then turned her to face him. He pushed her bangs out of her eyes and chuckled as she blushed.

"No need to be shy, Kagome. We are known fully by everyone as mates." Unfornately, that did not ease her at all because as soon as he said mates she turned into a tomato. He laughed at her as she became reddened by the mere thought/mention of mating. She was to modest for her age and species. She glared at him as he laughed. He was being totally unfair!

" My lord, your are being very mean to me! Please, I would appreciate it if you would control yourself!" She slapped him straight in the chest as hard as she could. He of course only proceeded to laugh more. She growled at him then with her fists clenched and her eyes flashing. She then grunted and stormed off into the dining area with an aura that could kill Lord Inutashio himself. As she left said Lord of all dog demons walked in with a very nervous look on his face.

" What have you done to poor Kagome now, son?" Inutashio asked as he reached inside the storage room for some food for Izayoi. Sesshomaru just grinned for all of his worth. Inutashio flinched as he realized the look on his sons face. Poor Kagome! Sesshomaru was so cruel! Inutashio decided that he would stay out of this one and leave. Sesshomaru stayed and set down after he was alone. He frowned as he thought about all that had happened in the last two days.

_**Flashback:**_

_Kagome screamed and hit at him as he tried to grab her. She had woke up to him carrying her back to the castle. She kicked and screamed until finally she made a hit causing him to drop her. She shoved herself away and back up toward the darkness of the trees. _

_"Leave me alone Sesshomaru!" She screamed in desperation. Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks and narrowed his eyes on her. Then a hint of sadness flickered throw his eyes as she looked at him with as much hatred this girl could possibly have. He turned his head slightly to look away. However as he turned his head Kagome caught the agony and pain in his eyes as shadows appeared and disappeared from his face. She gasped and watched him flinch as he realized what she had seen. He looked back at her with his face still hiden in the shadows._

_" Now you have realized my truth, Kagome. Are you horrrified that a monster loves you?" Her eyes widened and he looked back at the ground with a softened expression. He turned slowly to make his way back toward the castle. He new she needed time...hell, he needed some space himself! Now that their relationship had changed, he needed to keep his distance. _

_" No! Wait, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru stopped dead in his tracks as she screamed this at him. He didnot move at all and still did not do so after she walk up to him and tugged on his sleeve._

_"Please! Please don't leave like this! You always do this, and it makes me feel false to you...Like everytime we do something together afterward you completely ignore me and the fact that it ever happened. I can't stand that! You don't really love me if your ashamed of me." Sesshomaru's eyes widened as she said this and he stared ahead of him in shock. After a moment he turned his head to her and watched her cry on his arm._

_"I have always loved you, Sesshomaru, but I always thought that if I had told you, you would laugh at me and then wipe me! You always led me to believe you had no interest in me, which is why I was always distant from you...Not because your a vampire but because you are my one and only and i feared your rejection..." By this time she was crying so hard that she could no longer form words. _

_Sesshomaru stood there staring at her speechless. A moment later though he closed his mouth and wrapped his arms around her gently and laid his head on top of hers. He closed his eyes as she let out many years of frustrations..._

_6 hours later..._

_Sesshomaru gently laid her on his bed as to not disturb her as she slept. He watched her for a few moments more and as he watched one last tear fell from her eye. His eyes softened as he reached up and stop the tears drop with his finger and gently wiped it away from her. He then leaned up with his eyes closed and kissed her on the forehead lingering a bit longer then normal. He pulled away from her and smile, a true smile! Not a smirk or an evil grin, a true smile. Then he declothed and joined her in the bed._

_The next morning..._

_Sesshomaru awoke to screaming beside him. He jolted up into a sitting position and looked around ready to attack the enemy...the problem was that his enemy appeared to be his mate who awoke to him bare as naked! He grinned at her as she stared at him in horror and confusion all at the same time._

_" SESSHOMARU!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?!?!?!" Sesshomaru flinched from the ear piercing screech. He growled out a warning to her as his eyes flashed red. Kagome gulped and clamoed her mouth shut. Sesshomaru sighed._

_" No need to fear, Kagome...I only have carried you here after you fell asleep last night nothing more, nothing less." Kagome sighed in relieve. She then smiled dazzlingly at him._

_"Thank you for taking care of me last night, Lord sesshomaru! I love you so much!" She squeaked and jumped on him by hugging him arond the waist. Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her the grinned as he pet her head. Not even two seconds had past though, that he quickly looked down at her again with wide eyes as she licked his belly. Her eyes where closed in bliss as she did so and she moaned as she tasted him. Sesshomaru groaned._

_" Lord Sesshomaru, you taste so good...why do you taste so good?" Kagome licked his stomach again and he gritted his teeth. He grunted as he pushed her away and breathed out finally._

_" Kagome, you don't no what you asre asking for...and your definately not ready for that step. I would hurt you. The beast inside of me can only be contained to a certain extent." He said in a low, serious, but dangerously true voice. She pouted and set up with her legs crossed and her chin heiled high with her eyes closed._

_" Lord Sesshomaru, I hav no idea to what you maybe referring to..." After about 4 minutes of silence she opened her eys to watch him give her a look that said really-now? what-do-you-think-I-am-stupid? She busted out laughing. After a minute, he laughed to._

_**End Flashback**_

Sesshomaru grinned and stood up from the kitchen to walk toward the entrance of the castle. As soon as he made it to said part of castle he stopped dead in his tracks as he saw and finally caught scent of who had just arrived at the castle. The Lady Tigress and to damn his luck even more Kagome just came down the stairs and was walking toward him as was the lady. Commonly known as Lady Takaro. The princess of the Central Lands. The one who had been obsessed with him since he could remember and the one who still to this day swore to him that she would kill Kagome...

A/N: Ok! Now I have offically finished chapter 3 The Demon With the Face of An Angel... I didnot spell check it really well so please forgive any mistakes. The next chapter, chapter 4 is Lady of My Divine Heart! I promise not to take as long as i have for this chapter! And once again i am sorry for not updating sooner! Have a lovely afternoon! ^-^

~Lareka~


	3. Lady of my Divine Heart

Forbidden Lover Chapter 4 Lady of my Divine Heart

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned as he swept his head back and forth between the two approaching women and for the first time in his LONG life, Sesshomaru wished he was a big coward like his half brother. Because no matter how powerful of a demon you are a cat fight did NOT end well if you where involved. He wished he could run away from this as Inuyasha always does but alas, he cannot. Because he is Sesshomaru, Heir to the Western Lands. Future rulers don't run away from the females that poses a weak male and Sesshomaru maybe many things but WEAK? People were hung for putting Sesshomaru's name and weak in the same sentences! (ForbiddenDeath: hides behind desk- no! I don't wanna be hung!) So as he is not a weak coward, Sesshomaru held his head high and wait patiently for the women to reach him. He exhaled slowly and unsuspiciously as Lady Takaro finally gracefully made her way to him. Without his very well trained self control, he would have fallen out laughing at the sight of the make-up on her face. Simply to much! Closing his eyes to compose himself he immediately tensed and groaned at the suddenly loud and squeaky voice from behind him.  
"Oh my Kami! Tigger! What do you have on your face?" The fake smile that was plastered all over the lady in waitings face immediately deminised as she looked on Kagome. Sesshomaru tilted his head back towards the ceiling and thought.  
'Here we go again...'

Kagome grinned wickedly as she first caught sight of Lady Tigress because contrary to popular believe she couldn't give a rat's ass about Takaro declaring to kill her. Quite honestly she enjoyed making the woman make a fool of herself trying to win Sesshomaru over. To her, Lady Takaro arriving in the Western Lands was just what she needed. A good challenge sidekicking with a stress reliever. As a bonus it irritated Sesshomaru to no end and honesty she did need to get back at him for that kitchen incident earlier that day. However, the more Kagome thought about it the more she realized this bitch was dense! I mean everybody knew Sesshomaru had no interest in the princess, who by the way, had more cats leaving in their palace then you would believe...pretty big ass place too... to be honest about it all Kagome was pretty sure Sesshomaru HATED cats. As a matter of fact every royal bloodline from that country had two names. One to represent their human side and one to represent their cat spirit. Kagome rolled her eyes at Takaro's choosen cat name. Please! Kagome could beat her with a flick to the nose. Helps that she gets it redone every two weeks.  
So with that in mind she flashed her still growing evil, sinister grin from Sesshomaru to Takaro as she finally came completely down the stairs. And then she ever so slowly turned from Sesshomaru back to Takaro and stayed there...her eyes could tell you she was about to do something that was not goinng to end as angelicated as her face pretrayed. Sesshomaru looked away with a snort at that thought. Angelic? Kagome? Get on her bad side. He dared anyone half his family royality that they'd wish to go to hell and be tortured...they'd wish he and his father had done it because Kagome possessed one thing those three did not. A divine heart, because of this people greatly underestimated her rare abilities and he knew from experience she hide her secret very well he'd give her that. She is a half-vampiric priestess. Very rare and very special and most importantly if they are on your side in any case there is a 87% chance you'll win. Oh, yes Kagome was very special and Sesshomaru was proud to call a very powerful, very beautiful female his mate. Only in the bedroom with her would he ever admit it aloud but if he was being honest... he didn't care if she was all-powerful or how rare this find was... he loved her even if she was powerless he'd still love her. She was his divine heart and it didn't matter what it took or what was trying to get in his way he swore on his blood oath that night in forest that she was HIS to protect...now and forever...  
Turning his head back to look at her, he willed her eyes to met his and he allowed his love to show for her for that split second. However, that was just enough for Kagome to see her lover express his true feelings for her in a public place it was all the encouragement she needed. Her features immediately soften and she smiles that specially way that makes him feel like he's on the sun it's so warm and bright. Opening her eyes back up, she lifted her hand to her mouth and blew him a kiss. Somewhere from around them a gasp was heard but Kagome didn't take notice...though soon she would realize she should have...Kagome, however, wanted to know what he would do from her public display. She recieved a smirk and he began to walk away...that was enough...that may not look like much but it meant so much more to some to recieve any kind of positive reaction from Sesshomaru when it came to public affection. In all the years, NO ONE had seen that before. Except for perhaps Rin.  
Which brings us back to the reason why Kagome should have paying attention to that gasp earlier, because at that very moment a fist struck her across the face. Holy Hell's Fire, that hurt! Digging the heel of her shoes into the marble floor as the force was just that much, by the time she stopped scooting acrossed the floor she'd already rose her hand to her face to check the damage. When she pulled her hand back and she saw that blood was now dripping from her mouth into her hand, her fury and power rose. Hell no! Attacking a female mate when she is loving on her male...? Kagome most definitely will not stand for it. She shifted her face around so that Takaro could she her eyes from behind her bangs. The raw power seeping from her every pore.  
"Fighting dirty, Tigger? So pitiful for such a low blow to your own ego. very well. My turn." Kagome said this slowly gathering her energy as she spoke.  
Kagome took great pride in the horrifed and surprised look on the cat's face and she lift her head up more as she droped her hand back to her side. She smiled in a deadly way and her eyes told you the Tigress was NOT leaving this night. Kagome would not stand for the disrespect of the royal bloodlines. No one knew hers yet but still Inutaishio and Sesshomaru's bloodlines where two of the most powerful ones out there. This to Kagome's beast was treason and she was NOT backing down. Sparkling blue and black energy and power surrounded her so quickly most in the dance hall took a few steps back away from her in fear. You couldn't really blame them though. No immortal had seen a vampiric priestess since 500A.D.E, half or otherwise and the last known immortal who was there to see thee red priestess was her new daddy-in-law, who by the way, unlike the others is slowly walking towards her with a scowl and his cocktail in one hand as if nothing had really happened. Considering Inutaishio was the oldest known vampire on record, being created in 1508B.C.E, he would be the only one besides Kagome's mate who could get her beast back in control and get her to back down. Of course, glancing to the right of himself, Inutaishio concludes that her mate was definitely not goinng to help. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru had wanted someone or something ANYTHING really to kill Lady Takaro, she had decided the first day they seen each other and Takaro decided that pulling out Sesshomaru's hair all day long was how to win his attention. Inutaishio had fallen on the floor laughing so freaking hard that he thought he was about to pass his title of eldest vampire to Lord Naraku... he really feared he couldn't stop. Good times... Good times... The elder chuckled to himself briefly at recalling that memory but it was so brief in fact no one could haave notcied. His son actually looked to be enjoying the dominant display of his choosen mate and if he looked closer... Inutaishio cringed at the unneeded information because his son was aroused by this. The vampire rolled his eyes. Of course he was! Sesshomaru had always shown and interest in torture and bloodplay. Twitch. Anyways...  
Inutaishio has always been a peaceful man...of all the centuries that he's lived he KNOWS to everything you do there are great consequences and in the middle of a party in the dance hall surround by witnessing royal vampires, Kagome who up until five seconds ago was just a newly turned vampire in the House of the Cresent Moons that was actually a servent before that, had in a second turned into the most powerful type of vampire the world would every see. Chuckling silently again, Inutaishio found it continued to surprise him how quickly a situation can change with a little heritage to back it up. However, the vampire elder knew that if he didn't exact his dominance in his domain she was going to become a problem and probably led her to the councelors deciding to sentence heer to death. Which of course, Inutaishio couldn't let that happen. He'd already made plans for their worst enemyto be someone he hand picked. He knew that the danger would bring tthem closer so it really was a good decision. Sighing inwardly, he decided to treat himself to sneaking some coffee after this. Everything still slowly as he closed his eyes. The beast in Kagome growled and turned to the challenge. Inutaishio silently apologized to Kagome, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru for what he had to do now. Forcing submission hurt...really badly when you've got to of the most beings on earth trying to establish their dominance. Sesshomaru had turn his head away from her. He'd thought she would have calmed without any aggression just a power warning from the alpha of the domain but now she was challenging his father to an all out duel and it kind of pissed him off because during the last two days they had all tried to get her to stop being so offended over insults to the royals because as a slave Kagome had been brought up to defend her master families honor. You never question them and you NEVER let someone disrespect the royals who take care of you. That is the main line they teach. With a sudden flash of guilt and feeling of being ashamed, Inutaishio's eyes snapped open and everything went tense and stiff everywhere. The pure power that age had given him was fearsome andd no one dared to challenge him. Except for one young vampiric-priestess named Kagome Higaraishi. No one expected what would happen next...

To be continued...

A/N: Cliff hanger again...lol The next chapter, chapter 5 is called Love Is Told By the Soul, Not The Heart... if i get atleast 5 reviews for this chapter i'll get you guys a sneak peak at chapter 5...10 reviews i'll have chapter 5 up by the January 26th. Reviews fuel this fics life guys. lol I hope this one will satisfy youu guys until the next chapter...WHICH WILL NOT TAKE 2 YEARS TO WRITE THIS TIME! EVER AGAIN! I'm actually going to try and update this particular fic once a month now because i've recently gotten alot of time on my hands and i left this off and i did say i'd finish it and yeah i will...i can say you youu will met the villian in chapter 5 and learn what the many issue is that will take a while to fix. For the chapter 6 slot me and Ashley have decided to put up sneak peaks of coming up fics we are writinng together and i'll probably post them all on 90MistressoftheNight91 but if you want to i'm also going to post them on my livejournal account... which i don't have yet...lmao but i'm going to create one this week with Ashley and yeah...our more sexually and violently graphic fics/outtakes with be posted there. i'll update what the livejournal account is going to be on my profile and on the new profile...so yeah guys. Here it is! CHAPTER 5; LADY OF MY DIVINE HEART IS UP! I've already began writing chapter 6 and 7 it will probably be about 15 chapters long. yeah. oh! i decided that this chapter should have some inu-papa tribution! lol poor old man...if i had Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as sons i would wanna be dead to. lmao alright thats all for now. til next time.

ForbiddenDeath Lareka 


	4. Love is Told by the Soul, Not the Heart

Forbidden Lover Chapter 6 Love is Told by the Soul, Not the Heart...

Last time:  
Sesshomaru had turn his head away from her. He'd thought she would have calmed without any aggression just a power warning from the alpha of the domain but now she was challenging his father to an all out duel and it kind of pissed him off because during the last two days they had all tried to get her to stop being so offended over insults to the royals because as a slave Kagome had been brought up to defend her master's families honor. You never question them and you NEVER let someone disrespect the royals who take care of you. That is the main line they teach. With a sudden flash of guilt and feeling of being ashamed, Inutaishio's eyes snapped open and everything went tense and stiff everywhere. The pure power that age had given him was fearsome and no one dared to challenge him. Except for one young vampiric-priestess named Kagome Higiraishi. No one expected what would happen next...  
Now:

Screaming echoed threw out the dance hall as every royal quickly tried to cover their ears from the sound. A low, but yet ridiculously high shrieking sounded as a light involved the elder and priestess...  
One hour later...  
Sesshomaru groaned as he awoke in an agonizing pain and sitting up slowly he placed his hand on his head as he felt the sticky red liquid in running down the side of his head. Blood. Great. His eyes slowly opened and he squinted as he tried to remember whaat had happened. 'Kagome!'  
His eyes widened and he snapped his head up to look around the dancing hall in horror. Royals. All dead. However, what horrified him more was when his eyes came to the center where he'd last seen his mate. She was there still... however who she held in her lap was what had him on his feet in a split second. Kagome was sitting in a pool of blood with Inutaishio dying in her lap. Sitting in a pool of his father's blood. She had apparently reverted back from her beast because she sat shaking staring at her blood soaked hands with horror and fear. The right thing to do as her mate would probably be for him to take her away from his father and prepare a hot gentle bath for her, however, blinding rage filled with sorrow had taken over Sesshomaru's mind and he couldn't get past his father looking as he did. Inutaishio had NEVER looked that horrifingly dead... not even in the battle between him and Lord Naraku when they had first met. Kagome had finally realized that he was standing there as she turn her terrified eyes upwards slowly. And as soon as her eyes met his the rage burst from him at the betrayal. The one he loved, the only one he had ever allowed himself to love had killed the Lord of the Western Lands, his father. Kagome's hand twitched towards him and he snarled at her with his eyes bleeding red. "Sesshomaru..." Her voice made him snap and he wrapped his hand around her throat with hatred in his eyes. He made sure she could see it too, as her eyes widened with surprise. "You bitch! What have you done? How dare you? How could you!" His voice was getting rough from the emotions he could no longer contain. Kagome reached up with her blood soaked hand to touch his face and with lightning fast speed he had botth them up and slammed her into the stone wall, gripping her neck as tightly as he possibly could growling low under his breath.  
"Do not touch this Sesshomaru with your filthy hands!" He gritted this out from his venom filled mouth. 'Venom!' Both their eyes widened and he quickly stepped away from her to stare down at his claws when they tingled. Green vapors surfaced and seeped out into the air. Kagome choking caught his attention and he snapped up to see her shakingly fall down the wall holding a hand over her mouth. "Lord Sesshomaru! You must stop before you become a vampiric-demon!" She spoke in between labored breaths. He understood what she was talking about and she was right about not wanting to become a vampiric-demon. Vampiric-demons where vampires that have let their beast take total control. Usually over an emotional distress that a vampire can not escape does this ever happen. Eventually though the sane part of that vampire will wither away leaving nothing but a beast...an animal...a monster...  
But as Sesshomaru glanced back down at his claws his eyebrows fused down. He didn't understand though, he wasn't running from his emotions he is releasing them in revenge. Something wasn't right.

...And in the shadows, across the dance hall, where no one could detected his presence, the once beautiful and proud elder vampire Lord Naraku stood watching his daughter be emotionally, mentally and physically scarred. A evil smirk on his face as he toyed with the beautiful jewel in his hands. Suddenly his brows fused in pain and he clutched the jewel to his skull in pained betrayal with his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Once it had died down some he reopened his eyes to look on at his daughter and his now dead best friend's son with hatred and malice as he breathed heavily. His next stop was to see the once queen of his heart. The one he loved more then even his people and yet she had betrayed him. His eyes shut again with the pain of a memory.

20 years ago...  
Naraku smiled as he held Kikyo to his chest in their bed. He had thought about proposing that night but Kikyo had decided to grace him with a very nake, very beautiful body when he returned to his room so, of course, if she requested him to make sweet love to her he would with honor. Placing his hand in her fine, ebony hair stroked the long locks elegently as she snuggled into him more. Looking down into her perfect face he new he couldn't propose to her yet. She deserved the best most wonderful marriage ever. He had no doubts in his mind that she would say yes. The only problem was... the curse...  
Naraku frowned and his hand stalled for a moment but it was enough to warrant her concern for him. Lifting her head away from his chest to look up at him, he smiled down at her. which, of course, got him the most happy face he had ever seen on her. He rose an eyebrow at that, which caused her to laugh. "What is the matter with my lord this evening...?" Her voice was warm and rich with wisedom beyond her years. Made since considering she was a direct decendent of Midoriko, the most powerful priestess that ever existed. However, his frown returned at her question. She noticed immediately that something was very wrong. Slidding back down so he may sit up on the bed to look at her properly , Kikyo's eyes grew in golden, brown as her concern for the love of her life grew. Reaching out she placed her hand gentlyon his arm as he set up she didn't miss how he suddenly flinched at the contact. Her frown grew.  
"Lord Naraku, what's wrong...? " She spoke to the dark silent room and her confusion grew when he let a deep growl of hostility from his throat. She immediately got out of the bed to bow before him and ask forgiveness. Bad move. As soon as her head started to go down to the floor at his feet two things happened at once. One, in less then a second, she had been moved from the ground to underneath him on the bed. The second thing she notice was that at the same time a very powerful, very dark energy surfaced inside her body. He must have felt it as well because he leaned away from her with wide, surprised eyes.  
"Kikyo...? What have you done...?" Good question. Problem was she probably knew less about what had just happened then he did. In demonic and vampiric terms she had just made herself fertile for him to concieve a child with her. Holy hell! The legend was true. A vampiric-priestess. He chuckled lightly at the look his father was going to give him from that news. Leaning down to her he whispered in her ear.  
Naraku knew now this would be the last and only time he would be able to do something so sweet for her. It was time...  
"My dear beloved Kikyo, would you honor me with an heir and queen...?" He spoke low and softly. He supposed it was rotten of him for asking such before he told her the secret of the curse but fear can make a man do many terrible things and he would later feel ashamed of himself for making sure she could not back out but now he couldn't lose her. It would kill him.  
She apparently hadn't expected it because her hand had slipped on the bed and she fell rather ungracefully onto the bed and proceeded to just stare at him. Eventually, after a good minute went by, he rose his eyebrow again at her and smirked in his perversions.  
"Alas, I have rendered my lady speechless yet again...?" Her eyes narrowed on him at his arrogance. But after a few minutes she smiled at him and placed a soft gentle hand on his cheek.  
"My lord, I would move heaven and earth to be with you. Of course I would marry you and I would love to give you children. Actually, I have something to tell you..." He smiled at her and tilted his head in curiosity. Leaning down towards her, he rubbed his nose to hers and made her giggle from the tickling sensation.  
"What is it? You know you can tell me anything right?" After he said this, Kikyo took in a very deep breath and prepared herself for what she was about to tell him. However before she could he stole a long, loving kiss from her andd left her breathless. He didn't really want to here her secret. It could wait til' later, much later... Like, after he was sure thaat he concieved with her and didn't have to leave her alone in this world. Locking his eyes with hers, Naraku smiled and spoke again.  
"Actually, Kikyo, could it wait til' later? I want you so badly it's ridiculous." His smile turned into a smirk as she now was turning into an interesting shade of red. She nodded slowly. And they did. That night he made love to her atleast six times. It was the only way he could say goodbye to her without verbally saying so. Tomorrow, as she slept naked in his bed, she would be carried wrapped in his blanket to the messenger that Lord Inutaishio had sent at Naraku's request. Naraku closed his eyes in pain from thinking about having to leave her. Looking over at her sleeping so peacefully, his eyes filled with tears. Leaning over, he swept her hair away from her hair gently and whispered in her ear.  
"I love you, my dearest and I'm so very sorry for this..." Dawn was approaching and Naraku rose from their bed to reclaim his clothing. Dressing quickly, Naraku headed for the door. Pausing briefly to get one last glance at the one person he would sacrific EVERYTHING for, he gasped as he met brown-black eyes.  
"My lord? Where could you possibly be going at this hour?" He smiled sadly as he would have to drug her now. "I'm sorry, beloved, I did not mean to wake you but I remember some important paper work I left in the library. I must not leave them where just anyone could get them." He smiled at her as he walked overto the table facing away from her. While she rubbed thhe sleepers out of her eyes he pour the drugs in heer wine glass quickly. Thankfully, by the time she looked over at him he had the veil in his pocket and was headed towards her with the glass.  
End Flashback

Everythinng was falling into place... Naraku chuckled as he though this walking threw the shadows...

TBC...  



	5. Author Note

Chapter 5- The New Beginning coming soon!

Chapter 5 spoiler... Starts 3 years later Kagome is gone underground, her mother's dead, and she's on the run from Sesshomaru and the west...she becomes very powerful...and very emotionless...after only being called a monster for so long by her one true love she quits feeling all together...

Sesshomaru is determined to kill her to avenge his fathers death...the only ones who believe Kagome is her group which consists of Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara...they hunt for the one who destroyed Kagome's life...

Hope you enjoy the update...this new chapter will be about 5000 words long and will be up before new years! Hope to see yal there!


	6. The New Beginning Part 1

Chapter 5 - The New Beginning

by: Lareka

Kagome yawned as she suddenly awoke from her nap. After rubbing her eyes for a moment to get the sleepers out she sighed as she looked down at her raggiedy underground cave. She throw the blanket back off of her body while climbing to her feet.

Hearing footsteps approach, she looked up to see one of her only true friends now. Sango. She blinked rappedly at her trying to remember what she was supposed to do today. Sango smiled at her kindly while handing over a scroll of chorus. Kagome took it with out once changing expressions.

"Is this one for Aya? I have to go to the western territory today don't I?" Sango smiled at her sadly while nodding. Kagome gave a short sharp nod and rolled over to grab her green and white miko gear. Sango immediately approached to help her. However, Kagome's cold eyes stopped her and she lowered her eyes to the ground to keep from looking.

No one was allowed to see her body any longer. Kagome killed all who ever had seen it...except for one...Kagome flinched at the very thought of Sesshomaru. She hadn't thought of him for a good year now. Unfortunately, she could not NOT think of him today. He'd be on patrol and she had to get back into his lands. She shivered in fear at the mear thought of seeing his face again. The anger that radiated off his body she could feel even here 100 miles away from the west.

Looking down, Kagome frowned at the jagged shape scar marking her torso since the final battle with her former lover. Quickly she looked away while putting on her kimono. Turning back to Sango she smirked in a cold evil sort of way.

"You may look now, Sango. Tell me, is it possible for me to use Kirara for this mission, being as it is so far and I fear it will take me 3 days on foot...?" Sango nodded looking up at Kagome while handing her everything she would need.

"Kirara!" Sango called as she turned towards the enterance. A small cat with red eyes and two tails sprinted into the cave and landed on Sango's shoulder.

"Mew!" Sango smiled as she petted Kirara on the head.

"Kirara, would you mind taking Kagome on her mission today?" Kirara 'mewed' again before leaping away and transforming in a burst of flames into a giant long toothed version of herself. Sango looked back at Kagome and reached behind herself to pull out a bag. Kagome tilted her head in confusion at it before looking back at Sango.

"This is a herb that kind Jinenji gave to me not long ago. It will you scent. Hopefully that will help. So unless you start bleeding or something, you should have no problem." Kagome snorted at that while giving Sango a very pointed look. Sango laughed and waved her off.

"Good luck to you, Kagome. May Kami be with you." Kagome gave another short nod before jumping on Kirara's back. Kirara roared and took off into the sky. Sango waved with a sad look on her face. Sighing she went back outside and started her journey back to village where her husband and children awaited her.

With Sesshomaru...

Sesshomaru had already been on his patrol by the time Kagome had woke up. His eyes cold and calculated with a sharp glare always. Always looking for the one he loved that betrayed him and killed his father. Gritting his teeth, he swung the reins down hard on Ah-Un and forced the 2 headed dragon to fly faster. Surveying the area, his senses picked up something wrong that he could not place what it was. Which of course only put him in a worse mood. Kami help any who stand in his way now.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's eyebrow rose as he looked down. His eyes narrowed on the target and his mood worsened.

Inuyasha.

Oh yeah, today would be fun.

Sesshomaru landed Ah-Un gracefully down beside his brother and "nothing to do with" Ah-Un's claw wripping down his brother's leg. Inuyasha's curses followed.

Ah. That put him in a little better of a mood.

"What do you want, half-breed?" He said with out a trace of any emotion. Inuyasha growled, angrily. Pointing to his leg he rose an eyebrow at the elder of the two and said elder just simply shrugged his shoulders. But then, Inuyasha smirked and Sesshomaru tensed, because he KNEW he was not going to like what his brother said next.

"I can sense Kagome's scent, brother."

Ah! There was the bad mood he'd grown so fond of.

Sesshomaru's eyes quickly flashed red and he bared his teeth at Inuyasha who simply rose an eyebrow at his display.

"Where!? And how? This Sesshomaru senses nothing." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pointed towards the east. As Sesshomaru turn, they heard a roar from beyond the trees and a mid sized cat jumped throw the air at them with a person riding on it's back. The feline turned and what do you know...Kagome...


End file.
